


Nap time

by Nikumeat



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Sleep Sex, blowjob, handjob, im an absolute perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikumeat/pseuds/Nikumeat
Summary: You wanted to relax, but the rare sight of Giroro having a nap indoors throws you off.
Relationships: Giroro/reader
Kudos: 13





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh the idea i had came from a small bit of my own dream, but this gets dirtier then what happend in my dream.  
> Im sorry that this is terrible im a dirty mf who just doesnt care.  
> 

You finally finished with your hard work for today. You wanted to go relax on the couch and read a manga. As you went to sit down you saw that someone else was already there. Laying down across was Giroro taking a nap. It has to be one of the rarest sights you will ever get to see. Having Giroro in the living room, without him yelling at Keroro. He was napping without a a worry in the world. It was pretty adorable you had to admit.

You went closer to sit down on the couch without disturbing him. His head was away from you with his feet closest to you sleeping on his back. Even if he was so small he was still taking up half the couch. He was sleeping quietly with his mouth a gape breathing trough it. It was too cute.  
You decided to lean closer to gently pet his head. He responded by leaning his head into you hand. You wanted to scream from how adorable it was. It was like petting a cat. Your hands went from top of his head to his cheek to rub it.

‘’ ahh you're too sweet…’’ he murmured

You stopped ‘’Who's he dreaming about?’’ you wondered

Looking at him, he almost seemed sad you took your hand way. You felt bad so you went back to petting his head. He continued to lean into the gentle pets and continued murmur again.

‘’Please can you do it some more haaahah’’

Even if he was asleep you were starting to blush. ‘’S-should I?’’

Your hands went lower to his chest. You could feel it rising and falling under your gentle touch. Your hands glided to his soft stomach. His face looking even more pleased from the gentle rubs.

‘’Oh is this what he wanted? A gentle belly rub? I guess that’s not so bad’’

You enjoyed to give him some nice belly rubs. Again like a cat except not getting your hand clawed. You snickered. It was really soft for someone who supposedly trains every day.

Thinking about all the things his softness reminded you of you got thrown off by his grunt.

‘’Oh no did he actually not like that?’’ 

You took your hand away only to notice his crotch area had developed a little pink nub. You were staring right at it in disbelief.

‘’Did my touch make him aroused?’’ Your face was getting red.

‘’y/n…. p-please so more’’ he whimpered

You didn’t exactly know what to do. He probably wants you to finish him off.

“I didn’t expect him to be dreaming of me!’’ You blushed even more

You were sweating where you were sitting. Never had you ever been in such a situation with someone let alone an frog alien. Felt like you couldn’t leave him hanging even if he was asleep. Hoping to not wake him up your hand slowly approached his body once more. You touched him again as his body relaxed under your touch. You're hands moving much lower then his stomach. You rubbed his erection between your index and middle finger. As it was getting bigger you had to use your full hand. It was smoothly gliding trough your fingers. Guess Keronian penises secrete a natural lubricant.

Giroro was steadily breathing with the occasional hard breaths as he seemed to enjoy it even in his sleep. From doing this you were getting abit antsy yourself. Looking at it at full mast made you wanted to get a closer look.

Leaning down further on the couch you tried not to move him too much. You spread his legs which were relaxed enough that you could move with ease . You got your face in close inches away from his dick. You could smell his salty sweat and campfire smoke.

‘’He should take more bath in the house and not sit outside day and night.’’

Being so close to his dick you took the next step and licked the length of it. Earning a small moan from Giroro. Starting from the slender tip you put your lips around it and slowly licked around it. He twitched as you sucked the tip, but didn’t look like he hated the feeling. His face was heating up with the rest of his body. Slowly you moved downwards, bobbing your head making sure you didn’t move too fast.

You were abit afraid that he could wake up at any moment. ‘’What would you even say?’’ The thoughts were exciting you.

After going at a different pace going up and down. His dick was pulsating like he would blow at any moment. He was breathing heavier with a few moans in between. Unctuously he trusted so that his dick was all the way in. he closed his legs around your head keeping you in place as he came. There was a really low long growl from him. You didn’t wanna move for as long as he had his legs closed around you. After finishing he relaxed and put down his legs where they were before.

You let his limp dick out of your mouth. With him cumming so much in your mouth you had no choice, but to swallow it all. You were absolutely red faced from the whole thing. You were still glad he didn’t wake up to such a lewd act performed on him.

‘’Noone has to know and he will probably think it was just a wet dream.. hopefully.’’ you thought ‘’Maybe il tell him in the future...’’ You were embarrassed of doing such a thing, but both of you seemed to enjoy it so I guess it’s not so bad.

You took one of your hoodies that was hanging on the wall and gently covered him with it. Giving one last kiss on his cheek you went to your room to think about the things that just happend.

‘’Was he really sleeping trough all of this?’’

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing i did for this fanfic https://twitter.com/yeettymeat/status/1221904750943309824?s=20  
> I really didnt know how to exactly end the fanfic. First i did have him wake up but i had no idea how to write him just being like ''what the fuck Y/N i love you but jesus'' and i didnt like it atall so this had almost no ending atall.


End file.
